Opuestos
by PrInCeSs.InFeRnO
Summary: UA. -Pero… Sasuke-kun, entiende… - no dejo que terminara de hablar. -No, entiéndelo tú, que no vez que los opuestos se atraen – finalizó mientras acortaba la distancia y se apoderaba de sus labios.


**DICLAIMER: N**aruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

**La historia es mía y de mi loca imaginación.**

**Notas importantes al final.**

**_Opuestos_**

**_By_**

**† PrInCeSs InFerNo †**

Ella era una chica única. Tez blanca, cabello largo de un extraño color rosa pálido, cuerpo de infarto y unos expresivos ojos verdes, en pocas palabras perfecta. Siempre la veía pasar por los pasillos del colegio y saludando a todo aquel que le hablara, a todos, menos a mí…

Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, voy en 3º grado, tengo 17 años y a estas alturas, me parece que ya lo han notado, pues sí, soy el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha actual presidente de la Corporación Sharingan, excelente empresario, bueno en las finanzas, deportes, mujeres, ejemplo a seguir de muchos y el orgullo de mis padres. En cuanto a mí, sólo soy una sombra, una mancha más, se podría decir que un marginado, que se la pasa metiéndose en problemas que siempre conllevan a peleas.

Siempre era lo mismo en mi vida, levantarme, escuchar las quejas y regaños matutinos de mis padres, ir al colegio, saltarme las clases, comer, pasar el rato en cualquier lugar lejos de casa, peleas, mujeres, peleas y más peleas, regresar a casa a altas horas de la noche y escuchar ahora los sermones de mi hermano en su intento de mostrar preocupación por mí.

Hasta que un día… la vi pasar, ese día estaba muy mal, la pelea que había iniciado con uno termino en el llamado de sus compañeros y pues… había tenido la fortuna de salir vivo. Estaba sentado en el parque que visitaba con frecuencia, cuando vi pasar al ángel corriendo y parándose a unos metros de donde yo estaba para tomar un poco de aire, lo que permitió examinarla con detenimiento, llevaba puesto el uniforme de mi instituto y al ser corta la falda podía ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba y sus cabellos se ondeaban con la brisa matutina. No me malinterpreten, no soy un pervertido, es solo que… para alguien en mi posición, ella fue como una luz que evita que te hundas más y más en el abismo, eso fue lo que sentí al momento en que abrió sus ojos y pude notar el verde intenso de su mirada.

A partir de ese momento, deje de faltar al colegio, mi única intención era verla, investigue muy poco y me entere que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, estaba en 2º grado, le encantan las artes y comer dulces a la hora del almuerzo, sus mejores amigas son Hinata Hyuga y Tenten Ama, le fascina cantar y odia la clase de educación física de Gai-sensei.

Para mí esta información era muy preciada, pero aun quería saber más y como si los dioses del destino estuvieran de mi lado me presentaron la oportunidad perfecta en vísperas del festival cultural.

Todo era un caos, alumnos corriendo por todos lados, materiales tirados, puesto improvisados y salones adornado, todo esto me estaba fastidiando por lo que decidí irme a la biblioteca, por lo menos ahí tendría algo de paz. Me quede congelado al momento de abrir la puerta y escuchar un "_buenos días_" salir de la boca de mi ángel, yo no sabía qué hacer y estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de cuando ella se me acerco hasta que pregunto:

-¿_Te encuentras bien_?

-_Si_…

-¿_Te puedo ayudar en algo_?

-_No, sólo quiero un poco de paz_ – Por fin pude decir algo y teniendo miedo de que malinterpretara mis palabras y se alejara añadí rápidamente – _ya no aguanto al jefe del festival y sus órdenes_.

-_Te entiendo, es por eso que me ofrecí para ayudar en la biblioteca toda la semana._ _En fin, mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura Haruno_ – dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-_Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha_ – finalice estrechando su mano.

Después de ese encuentro yo buscaba todas las oportunidades para ir a la biblioteca, Sakura y yo hablábamos de nuestros gustos y sentía que se estaba formando un lazo entre nosotros, pero a unos días de terminar los preparativos del festival ella comenzó a alejarse, en cuanto entraba a la biblioteca ella fingía que estaba haciendo algo, si me la cruzaba por los pasillos, ella se metía en donde podía y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

La tarde antes del festival me arme de valor, entre a la biblioteca y no la veía, estaba por darme por vencido, cuando oí un ruido proveniente de uno de los estantes del fondo, ahí parada entre el estante y un hueco en la pared se encontraba Sakura tratando de pasar desapercibida, eso me causo gracia por lo que decidí gastarle una broma.

-¿_Se puede saber de quién te escondes_? – ella dio un saltito por el susto y volteo.

-_Yo… yo… estaba midiendo el espacio que había aquí_ – dijo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Sakura… Sakura, dulce y tierna Sakura, ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no mentirle a Sasuke Uchiha?_ – dije mientras me acercaba y ella retrocedía a tal punto de parecer que quería que fundirse en la pared.

-_Sasuke-kun…_

-_Me dirás, por qué has estado evitándome_ – dije mientras la veía a los ojos y le imploraba que me dijera la verdad.

-_Yo… sólo… es que… somos tan diferentes y tengo miedo de esas diferencia_ – finalizo, yo me quede de piedra, no sabía que contestar, era verdad que éramos muy diferentes, pero también recordé algo que me dijo mi abuelo así que decidí decírselo a ella.

-_Que importa si somos diferentes, tan opuestos como la luz y oscuridad – _con cada palabra que daba me iba acercando más y más.

-_Pero… Sasuke-kun, entiende…_ - no deje que terminara de hablar.

-_No, entiéndelo tú, que no vez que los opuestos se atraen_ – finalice mientras acortaba la distancia y me apoderaba de sus labios.

Desde ese momento jure que nadie me iba a separar de Sakura, que importaba los problemas con mi familia, las mujeres y las peleas habían quedado en el olvido, ahora solo importábamos nosotros dos y nadie iba a cambiar eso, lamentablemente tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de aire y decidí aprovechar eso para formular la pregunta que tanto anhelaba.

-S_akura… ¿Quisieras ser…_

_-¡SAKURA! Qué bueno que encuentro, Tenten tiene un problema_ – entro corriendo aquella chicas de extraños ojos grises, todo fue tan rápido, así como entro salió, llevándose a Sakura con ella y dejando mi pregunta sin terminar.

-_Que se le va a hacer – _dije mientras salía de esa biblioteca y pensaba en una mejor forma de declararme ya que no pensaba dejar las cosas inconclusas.

FIN?

Gomen, gomen, gomen, sé que debería de estar actualizando Dieciséis, pero me han pasado tantas cosas: me torcí mí muñeca izquierda mientras practicaba con el piano, una de las cuerdas de mí violín se rompió (celoso ¬¬) y por ende que ocasiono un corte y gran derramamiento de sangre, mi computadora está enferma (estoy en una prestada), mi gastritis se complicó y fui a dar a urgencias (eso fue hace 32 horas), pero sobre todo tenía esta idea rondando mi cabeza que no me podía concentrar en nada.

Bueno pasemos a la historia, este es un three-shot. Como pueden ver abarca los pensamientos de Sasuke con respecto a Sakura y su familia, si quieren saber cuáles son los pensamientos de Sakura y por qué de la noche a la mañana se quería alejar de Sasuke solo tienen que hacérmelo saber por medio de un _reviews_ (muajajaja)

También eh puesto una pregunta en la página de _Facebook_ ( www. facebook PrInCeSs InFeRno ) sólo quiten los espacios espero que puedan responderla y se animen a darle un "_Me Gusta_" a la página les aseguro que no muerde y Sasuke se los agradecerá. Sin más por el momento me despido, por cierto…

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

(Super atrasado ^_^)

Los quiere su amiga

**† PrInCeSs InFeRnO †**


End file.
